Dial T for Tobi
by IamEnVIOUS
Summary: When two friends join the Akatsuki and are partnered up with Deidara and Tobi ,splitting them up ...what's the worse that can happen? Now rated for violence.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I own nothing. Except my OC'S.

" I hear the Akatsuki is taking new members," Ayaka stated, "Just think of the possibilities Hatori."

"I know, having learned from the Hidden leaf, this will be a breeze...if they accept us."

"They will." said the raven haired male with the deep blue set eyes.

* * *

Pein looked them over," And what makes you two think you're Akatsuki material?"

"Because we mastered genjutsu, taijutsu and ninjutsu at age six. Served as jonin until our thirteenth birthday."

"Impressive...alright, you're in and you - what are your names?"

"Hatori Jaganeshi."

"Ayaka Tsbuki."

Pein nodded," I see...you Hatori are paired with Deidara. Ayaka, you're paired with Tobi."

"Are you serious?" Deidara inquired, happy as a clam.

"Aww...senpai...Tobi won't go on anymore missions with you."

" I know...isn't it great?"

Tobi shrugged," I guess so..."

"It will be fine Tobi." Ayaka assured him.

A/N: I know it's short, the next one might be longer.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing. Just my OC's.

"For your first mission Deidara and Hatori, go collect a bounty in the Rice country worth ten thousand, the highest price they have."

"Consider it done." Deidara smiled. "Hn." Hatori nodded.

"Where is the Rice country?" Hatori inquired.

"A four day journey, eight in total." Pein answered." Get going."

"Hn, we'll be back in less than a day." said Hatori, summoning a white orb that engulfed him and Deidara.

"Impressive." said Pein," You there...Ayaka, what is he?"

"A fire demon hybrid."

"I see and what are you?"

Ayaka replied," I'm half angel and half demon. I suppose telling you is a wise decision since I'm part of the Akatsuki."

Pein nodded in agreement. "Now you and Tobi will head to the Hidden Leaf and capture the nine tailed jinchuriki Naruto Uzumaki."

* * *

"Tobi, what is this nine tails like?"

"Kyuubi is a powerful beast, I controlled him years ago."

Ayaka blinked, confused by the sudden change in demeanor and personality," What are you hiding?"

Madara asked," What do you mean?...oh right." switching back to his 'alter ego' " Tobi's just tired and call me Tobi senpai."

"...Fine Tobi senpai," how far is it to the Hidden leaf?"

"Not far."

Closing in at the main gate, Koetsu and Izumi stood up," The Aka-"

Ayaka struck the ground with his palms, using the earth and subduing the two, killing them with vegetation.

"Not much of a challenge. Let's go Tobi senpai."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing. Except my OC'S.

"That was amazing." Tobi praised.

"Thanks." Ayaka replied," It was nothing." turning a corner," Not much of a -"

Several jonin appeared suddenly," That's far enough."

Ayaka smirked," Excuse me? But who are you talking to so brassily?"

Kakashi frowned," You smart Alec brat."

"Excuse me? I'm twenty two." Ayaka huffed." I'm not some punk kid."

Kakashi grabbed some kunai," Come on then if you have the guts."

Ayaka sighed, summoning his preferred weapon of choice," Bring it on old man."

Lunging at the copy ninja,' He's fast.' deflecting the blade, Kakashi didn't see the second.. getting stabbed in the back.

_Poof!_

_"Hn, substitution. Not bad old man." _sniffing the air," Found you."

Ayaka struck the earth, vines appeared and wrapped around Kakashi's ankle, severing it.

"What?" he popped out of the ground, bleeding.

"You are going to bleed to death in a matter of minutes," Ayaka smirked, raising his sword," Let me put you out of your misery."

"_Kakashi!" _Mike Gai cried out. But it was too late. Ayaka's blade hit its target in lightening speed.

"One down, four to go." Ayaka glanced at the other remaining jonin." I would worry about yourselves."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing. Just my OC's.

"You're going to pay for that." Mike Gai challenged Ayaka, throwing his kunai at him.

Ayaka turned his head slightly and smirked." Is that right?"

Tobi was in awe of the younger male, wondering why he has his back turned to the enemy.

He got his answer when the kunai was deflected and brought down.

"Hn, looks like I made it just in time." said Hatori.

"It wasn't necessary," Ayaka replied," but thanks best pal." unsheathing his hidden daggers, summoning his spirit energy around the blades," These will hit their mark, no matter what trick you use."

Gai didn't believe it," Come and try it. I got the power of youth in my side."

Hatori chuckled," Humans grow old and wither. You will die before the next sunrise."

"We'll let you two handle it huh." said Deidara.

"Alright," said Ayaka," here comes the second string."

"We're here Gai sensei." said the brown haired female, along with Lee and Neji.

"Four against two," said Hatori," I like the odds." raising his katana and charging at Tenten.

"Bring it on."

Throwing her kunai and _missing..._

_"What? He's gone."_

"Over here." he was behind Lee and decapitated him.

"_Lee!'" _

"Oops. I missed." Hatori shrugged." Well, I'll make up for it with the next one."

* * *

"They did put a good fight." said Ayaka, picking up Tenten's head," Too bad, she was kinda cute."

"That was amazing un." Deidara praised, "and you didn't use any jutsu."

"It wasn't necessary." said Hatori. " We used the sense of smell to detect them from their clones. Being demons has it perks."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:I own nothing. Except my OC'S.

"The others left before their demise." Ayaka countered," Pathetic."

"They must be bringing in reinforcements." Hatori stated.

* * *

"Let's regroup and gather any available jonin and chunin." said the proctor.

"I'll notify lady Tsunade." said the lone female ANBU black op.

Sakura overheard the conversation and went off on her own to fight, confident she can win.

* * *

"We should look for the nine tails." suggested Deidara.

Before his team mates could respond, Sakura interjected," Hold it right there."

Ayaka smirked,"_ Another female who thinks she can defeat me. I killed the brunette over there."_

_"I'm different than Tenten and I will stop you."_ Sakura replied, grabbing her kunai.

"...Alright fine." Ayaka sighed," I'll humor you."

"Here's my katana Ayaka." said the fire demon hybrid.

"You think that will stop me?" Sakura scoffed.

"While you're fighting, we'll look for the jinchuriki." said Deidara," Let's go un."

"No!" yelled Sakura.

"No?" Deidara repeated," Who the hell do you think you're talking to? Come on."

Sakura glanced at the trio, " Hold it!"

Ayaka lunged at her," Big mistake girly. Never take your eyes off the enemy." stabbing her in the heart.

Poof!

"Substitution. Heh."

Sakura lunged at his blind spot," Gotcha!"

A barrier surrounding him and she was bounced back." You're not the only one with tricks." Ayaka said smugly.

* * *

"Go and find any available shinobi ," said Tsunade," and tell Naruto to hide in the mountain faces secret passages. I don't care if he complains."

"Yes milady." Shizune replied.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing. Except my OC'S.

"_What are you?" _Sakura inquired.

"That is something you won't understand." Ayaka retorted, grabbing hold of her hair," Tell me...who are you fighting for?"

Jade eyes scanned his deep blue ones," Who are you fighting for?"

Ayaka chuckled," Answer me."

"Sasuke."

"Sasuke." he repeated, "And where is this Sasuke?"

"I'm not telling you." Sakura spat.

"Why not?"

Sakura grabbed her spare kunai, attempting to injure him. He gabbed her wrist and guided her weapon to her chest." Nice try pinkie."

"No...I will not be...beaten.."

Ayaka smirked, breaking her arm with force, "Time to say good night princess." stabbing her.

Stepping back expecting _something..._

_"Hn, she's done for."_ kicking with his toe.

"Sakura..." said the ANBU black ops." How could you...you bastard."

"Sticks and stones.."Ayaka daunted." Well, it's been fun...and parting is such sweet sorrow."

Turning on his heels and leading the other direction."Hatori, let's go find the others."

"Hn." Hatori nodded.

A shuriken was thrown in order to stop them.

Hatori and Ayaka dodged it with ease," Child's play."

* * *

Tsunade heard nothing else from the battle. "What the hell is going on?"

Leaving her office to investigate...

...finding the blood stained scene of her people.

"Damn them."

* * *

"Un, we searched and so far no sign of the jinchuriki ." Deidara huffed.

"Perhaps he's in hiding." suggested Ayaka." We just have to bring him out."


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer:I own nothing. Except my OC'S.

"Any ideas on where the nine tailed jinchuriki is?" Ayaka asked Tobi.

"No, not really. Sorry."

"_Is that right?...well, you seem to know the village, have you been here before?"_

"Nope. " lied the masked man.

* * *

"Where is Naruto?" Tsunade asked.

"Safe and secure ." said a jonin," Despite our losses, we have a good chance in defeating the Akatsuki."

"Good," said Tsunade," now move out."

"Yes ma'am."

* * *

"This is hopeless." Ayaka sighed.

"Hn." Hatori nodded, stopping in his tracks," Let's get something to eat."

"Alright, but you're buying."

Entering the barbecue restaurant and getting frightened looks and glares," You're not welcome here."

"This is how you treat four paying customers?" Deidara huffed," Perhaps we'll get better service if I blow you sky high un."

"No! No! We will serve you gentlemen, what would you like to drink?"

"Tea and give us the special un." replied the blond pyromaniac." And step on it."

"R-right away."

Hatori smirked," You aren't a people person huh Deidara?"

"No, not really un."

"Here comes our drinks.," said Ayaka," That was fast."

"Your food will be ready in ten." said the frightened woman.

"No rush , but don't take too long."

All the while Tobi remained quiet.

"Tobi, something wrong?" Ayaka asked, curious.

"Hmm? Tobi was sleeping."

Ayaka raised a eyebrow," You are a strange one. I like that you're different, means you're interesting."


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing, even the OC'S.

"Is there anything fun- hold up," said Ayaka," Who is that sublime creature?"

"Hn, the girl with the indigo hair and the lavender eyes?"

Ayaka nodded," Yeah, I'm going to make her mine. After a few days of this boring village, you are a glimmer of hope."

"Smooth." Hatori whispered.

"What makes you think I will let you influence her?" Ino inquired.

"Just walk away and she won't get hurt." Ayaka stated.

Ino narrowed her eyes at the four men," I don't believe this! Stay away from her! You killed her cousin Neji!"

"Neji...Neji...which one was he?" Ayaka asked." Was he the one with the thick eyebrows?"

"No...that was Rock Lee."

"Ooohhh...Neji! " Ayaka nodded," Long brown hair ...sorry about that."

"Ugh! You're unbelievable!" Ino cried out.

* * *

"Hinata," said Hanabi," there are some flowers for you."

"Thank you sister."

Reading the card:_Hope you like this and think of me...love Ayaka_

"Who sent them ansean?"

Hinata shook her head," It doesn't matter." crumbling up the note.

"Then whoever sent them must like you a lot."

"...Yes...but he is the one who killed Neji."

Hanabi frowned," Stay away from him Hinata. He will bring shame to the Hyuuga family name."

"I agree sister." Hinata nodded in agreement.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing. Except my OC'S.

"_Leave me alone!" _the lavender haired beauty exclaimed , her breath hitched, her heart pounding.

"Run all you like." chuckled Ayaka," You can't escape me." hot on her heels.

A certain blonde caught glimpse of Hinata's distress- having his favorite ramen," Ehhh? Hinata's in trouble."

Hinata ran to a dead end," Oh no."

Ayaka closing in, his eyes burning with desire," There's no escaping me..."

"_Hinata! I'll save you!"_

_"Naruto!" _the Hyuuga heiress cried out, happy that her crush finally came to her rescue.

Ayaka glanced up as Naruto descended from the roof top, getting between them.

"Move blondie." Ayaka snarled.

"No, you will leave Hinata alone. She doesn't want you."

Ayaka smirked," Hn. I think not." he flipped over and kicked Naruto's head, knocking him out, landing in front of Hinata, grabbing her by the waist," Come on. I'll show even bad guys have a soft spot for the girls they love."

"Let go of me! Naruto!"

Ayaka smirked, carrying her away," He's out cold."

Landing on a roof top, he turned her to him, claiming her lips.'...No...someone save me...'

Her body reacting and she kissed him back.

Ayaka slowly pulled away," Nice." he claimed her lips again, gripping her tighter.

'Hn," said Hatori having witnessed the kiss," Deidara, Tobi, we should find girls of our own."

"But first, let's get the jinchuriki." Deidara replied.

* * *

Deidara twitched," He's gone un."

Hatori nodded," Guess he gave us the slip. How would Pain react when he finds out you failed this mission?"

"He would- hey! We're all in this together!" Deidara hissed," let's keep looking un."

"Right."


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing. Except my OC'S.

"This is wrong, let me go." Hinata pleaded.

Ayaka ignored her," You got to be kidding me." he rubbed her back," If only time could stop."

Hinata felt her face flushing.' I can't fall for him...he killed Neji-niisan.'

"What are you thinking?" Ayaka asked," if it's your cousin, he's in a better place."

Hinata couldn't argue with that logic...even if he killed her cousin.

"Look at him getting cozy with her un." Deidara stated.

"Go find your own and quit complaining Deidara senpai."Tobi replied curtly.

"Fine un."

Hatori looked at his partner," Shall we go scouting for our own or continue looking for the jinchuriki?"

"Let's keep looking for the nine tails." Tobi suggested.

* * *

"Doesn't this feel nice Hinata?" Ayaka crooned huskily, continuing to hold her.

"Mmmm...you feel so warm."

Ayaka smirked and kissed her lips again. Hinata blushed a neon red.

"Keep that up and you will faint dead away in my arms."

"H-H-hai."

"Your stutter is almost as cute as your blush." Ayaka whispered in her ear," I could fall for you."

* * *

"You with the purple halter top," said Deidara, addressing Ino.

"You mean- oh, it's you." Ino huffed," what do you want?"

"A date with you un."Deidara replied," Even criminals need a day of fun and a beautiful female at his side."

Ino blushed and found herself nodding. "Okay."


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing. Just my OC's.

"Hinata..." Ayaka crooned in her ear, " I love the way you smell."

The shy female blushed," Ayaka, people here don't like you."

"I know," he replied," but as long as you love me..." hugging her from behind," I'll be good to you Hinata."

Hinata's temperature rose.

Before she could respond, Deidara approached them, holding hands with a flustered Ino.

"I see you have found your match Deidara," Ayaka stated," Now if you don't mind leaving..."

Blue eyes glared at a darker hue," Fine. Let's go un." dragging Ino away.

"Now where were we?" Ayaka smiled at his current companion. " Ah yes." claiming her lips.

Hinata responded, returning the favor, closing her eyes.

'_Hinata! What the hell are you doing with the likes of him?" _Kiba accused.

"..Kiba...it's not what it looks like!"

Ayaka scoffed," Don't lie Hinata," turning his attention to the intruder," Kiba, if you know what's good for you, you will leave right now."

"Like hell I will! Get your hands and lips off Hinata!"

Ayaka smirked, "And if I don't? What would you do? Send your mutt on me?"

There was a short pause.

"Akamaru, sic him."

The canine faithfully obeyed, lunging at Ayaka, biting his flesh.

Hinata watched in horror," Ayaka! Kiba! Call off Akamaru!"

Kiba blinked," What? Why?"

"Damn mutt." Ayaka muttered with clenched teeth, prying at the large dog."_Let go of me!"_

Punching Akamaru at his ribs in attempt to free himself.

The dog yelped in pain and released his hold on Ayaka."F-ing dog." his injury healing.

Akamaru whined in pain, Kiba rushing to his side," Stay with me Akamaru." scooping him up," This isn't over."

Ayaka grunted," Get out of here before I lose it."

Hinata rushed to Ayaka's side, " Are you hurt?"

"That's a stupid question...I'll be alright." he blushed slightly," Thanks for caring."


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I own nothing, even the OC'S.

"You're welcome Ayaka." gushed Hinata.

Ayaka smiled and claimed her lips again, his hands on her hips.

* * *

"Can you tell me why the Akatsuki are up to?" Tsunade fumed." They haven't done anything in days."

"Lady Tsunade." Shizune said nervously," The council is here to see you."

"Great." Tsunade said sarcastically." Let them in."

"Tsunade, what are you doing letting the Akatsuki do as they please?"

"Don't start with me you old crone, let's see you handle them."

"Why you insolent brat."

Tsunade fought back," Get the hell out of my office! If you think you can do a better job , then you deal with the Akatsuki!"

The older woman gasped," _How dare you speak to me this way!"_

_"Oh, relax you old prune, go nag at them. I'm sure you will drive them out on your own."_ Tsunade scoffed, opening her sake bottle.

"Drinking on the job Tsunade? That's it. You're impeached."

"Fine," said Tsunade," go outside and tell the Akatsuki to go."

The old woman saw Zetsu phase through the wall," Which one of you wants to be my next meal?"

The old woman shuddered," Perhaps, we're too hasty, you are reinstated Tsunade."

"...Alright, now get out of here Zetsu." Tsunade glared at him.

"Right." said white Zetsu.

"Are you in league with them Tsunade?"

"Of course not, he knows better than to cross me."

* * *

"...Ayaka wait..."

"What is it?" he asked, his chest heaving.

"Well...um...do you love me?"

"Hinata, I never felt this way toward anyone, so yes I do love you."

His lips kissing her neck, Hinata gripped his shirt," Ayaka..."

"Hinata...I think I love you..."

"What did you say?"

"I said I love you."


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I own nothing, even the OC'S.

Hinata blushed," You love me?"

Ayaka nodded, playing with a lock of her long hair." I want to learn more about you Hinata."

Her lavender eyes softened and her temperature rose." Ayaka, will you promise never to kill anymore of my family and friends?"

"I promise." he replied, hugging her closer to him.

Hinata snuggled against him," I think...I'm falling for you."

Ayaka grinned, kissing her lips once more. Their romantic moment interrupted.

"So this is why you have taken so long to complete the mission." replied a irate Pein.

"...Pein...I can explain."

"Save your breathe Ayaka."

There was a stare down between the two men, Pein unexpectedly left, muttering," You know what you must do. I'm going to find Tobi."

Hinata stared at him," So everything you told me was a lie?"

"No. "

"Then why is he here?" Hinata accused, pulling away from him, her eyes showing hurt and mistrust.

"_Damn it...I ...wait here."_

Ayaka ran off to see the rest of the Akatsuki roaming different directions of the village - obviously looking for Naruto. Their little reprieve and romantic interlude over.

"Shit."

Ino was ripped from Deidara's embrace, courtesy of Pein."Get to work Deidara."

"Fine un." the blonde male snapped.

Ayaka felt a presence behind him," Hinata, go home."

"...Alright."

Ayaka nodded, " Good girl." thinking,' Now to see what's going on. I hate being the hero.'


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I own nothing, even the OC'S.

Throwing himself in the lion's den, Ayaka grabbed hold of Kisame's samehada.

"_You fool Ayaka! You know I'm the only one who can wield it."_

Ayaka grunted, his blood seeping out of his wounds," I know." changing to his demon form," I'm calling possession of your sword."

"What?" Kisame gasped as his sword was switching sides.

"I'm it's master now." Ayaka grinned, swinging his blade at it's former owner.

Kisame was struck down...hard.

His demise caught the attention of Itachi." What is this?"

Crimson eyes scanned the fallen demon swordsman," Who could have done this?"

* * *

"Hinata, are you okay?" Haishi asked his eldest daughter.

"I'm fine father. The Akatsuki are here."

"I know and the one you are smitten with just struck down the huge blue one."

There was a knock on the door," Hinata, let me in."

The door opened and Ayaka was let in," Heal me and set me back out there."

"Hai and good luck." she kissed his lips quickly.

* * *

Pein frowned," Kisame, when I find the one who did- where's his samehada?"

"Impossible." Itachi muttered," No one can over come Kisame's sword."

"Spread out and find out who did this," ordered Pein," I want the person _brought back alive."_


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing. Even the OC's.

"There you are Hatori." Ayaka muttered," where have you been?"

"Gambling with Tobi." was his response.

Taken back, Ayaka gasped, "_...Well, while you're having fun...I've been working -"_

Hatori injected him," What's that you're holding?...you didn't."

Ayaka smirked," I did."

Before another word was exchanged, someone spoke, "So you were the one who killed Kisame and overtook the samehada."

"Hidan...so what, you're going to tell Pein?"

"Fuck no, how did you do it?"

Ayaka sighed over the memory," It wasn't easy, since it absorbs charka...I had to use a different approach and let's leave at that."

No one noticed Tobi's disappearance.

* * *

"Leader sama," smirked the man behind the orange mask," I know who wields the samehada...Ayaka."

Pein blinked," What?...alright, take me to him and tell the rest of the Akatsuki we have a traitor amongst us."

"Yes leader sama."Tobi bowed and departed.

Pein turned on his heels, hell bent on making a example of Ayaka.

Finding Itachi along the way," Ayaka was the one."

"What? He killed Kisame." Itachi scowled," he will pay for his sin." his sharingan activated.

"Indeed." Pein agreed. Spotting Deidara and Konan nearby," we have to stop the search and atone for Kisame's killer."

"Do you know who done it?"

"Ayaka the backstabber." replied the ginger haired male.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing. Just my OC's.

"Ayaka?" Deidara repeated. Pein nodded," Go find him and bring him to me."

"Right un," replied the blonde male," Hatori, you're friends with- where did he go?" Hatori suddenly disappeared.

"They're fools if they can think they can escape me." Pein retorted." I'll destroy this village just to bring them out."

Behind a corner," Well, you managed to add fuel to the fire Ayaka." Hatori whispered.

" You just gave me a idea Hatori." Ayaka looked at Konan.

"No."

"Who else means more to him?" Ayaka scoffed.

Hatori sighed," No one, but it's for the greater good."

"I agree." said a voice behind them." Let me do it." he cackled.

"_Be our guest Tobi."_

The masked male nodded and ran off after Konan.

"We should go after Sasori." Ayaka suggested." Fine." Hatori replied," let's go."

* * *

"Hinata, I'm worried ." said Ino.

"Me too Ino. We should defend our village." Hinata stepped out.

"Hinata! Wait for me!"

Both friends and former classmates nod before confronting the enemy, as well as the surviving Konoha twelve.

Hidan and Kakazu blinked, being the ones targeted.

"What the hell is this?"

"A ambush Hidan you moron." growled Kakazu.

"Just a bunch of sacrifices to my lord Jashin." Hidan grinned, swinging his scythe.

"Get ready ." said Hinata, taking charge, breaking out of her shell.' _For you Ayaka.'_

* * *

"Brats." Sasori muttered as he fell.

"Hn, he was easier than Kisame." Hatori smirked. "Not really." said Ayaka." The challenge is yet to come."

Looking up, they saw Tobi , his face partially revealed," She's gone and Pein will be looking for us."

"Maybe we should find Deidara next."Ayaka said." We're going to need him."


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer:I own nothing. Including the OC'S.

"Sasori's dead?" repeated Deidara.

Ayaka nodded," Right now we have -" he was interrupted by a loud groan.

"_We did it! We killed the masked one!" _

"Kakazu." said Hidan," how could you be defeated so easily?"

"Now it's your turn," said Shikamaru, "Shadow possession jutsu."

Hidan growled," _Not this shit again."_

Shikamaru smirked," Sorry and where are your comrades?"

"I'm right here...along with the six paths of pain." replied the ginger haired male.

Shikamaru's smirk faded," This is bad."

Hinata stepped forward," I 'm not afraid. Not anymore."

Pein glanced at her," I see."

Hatori glanced at Ayaka," Are you going to step in _before she gets killed?"_

"That's a stupid question." Ayaka retorted,'" Hatori, transform and take care of the demon."

"Right."

Deidara blinked," How do they know hmm?" asking Tobi.

"They done research or they seen it before."

Ayaka grabbed Hinata," Stay out of this and if I live through this , we'll go on a real date."

Hinata nodded, giving him a kiss." Good luck and be careful."

*back to Hidan and Shikamaru*

"Ino, " said Shikamru," use your mind control jutsu and hurry. I can't hold him for long."

"Right."

Hidan was killing himself and coughing violently.

Itachi was killed at his feet by a unknown assailant. Perhaps Deidara?

* * *

Ayaka struggled to defeat Gein( the emotional one) while Hatori took on Sein(the homicidal one)

"There's one way to kill them all Ayaka, let's gatherer them in one area."

"You're going to use the dragon of darkness flame?"

"You have a better idea?"

"No. Alright.. shadow clone jutsu!" strategizing the remaining paths of pain in a huddle." Now Hatori!"

**A/N: Hatori's Hiei's son - just so you know dear reader.**

"Dragon of the darkness flame!"

The dragon made contract and obliterated them.

Hatori panted," That took a lot of me. Thank god aunt Yukina taught me how to heal." tending to his arm.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer:I own nothing. Except my OC'S.

"Now all there is left is Tobi and Zetsu." said Ayaka.

" I can't help right now." said Hatori."What about your inheirited jagon?"asked Ayaka.

"Hn, I suppose so."

Hatori trudged on as well as did Deidara and Ayaka," Can he really defeat Tobi un?"

"He's going to try." said Ayaka.

* * *

"There ," Hatori groaned," I did it...the Akatsuki minus us are dead."

Deidara nodded," I'm finally free un."

Ino came running," Deidara! Now we can be together!" hugging him.

"Yeah un." hugging her back.

Everyone else breathed a sigh of relief, the nightmare over.

Hinata walked up to Ayaka, hugging his neck," You did it and redeemed yourself and you defeated the Akatsuki."

"But at a price and I doubt your Hokage will allow me to stay here."

"That is certainly true...however you did bring down the Akatsuki and from here on, the Akatsuki is banned and you three are now citizens of Konoha."

"Hn, that's fine with me." said Hatori.

"Me too." Ayaka nodded in agreement." You Deidara?"

"Yeah un."

Naruto came out of his hiding spot," That was so awesome what you did back there! Oh man!"

* * *

_Five years later..._

"Ready for your first day at the Academy Megumi?" Hinata asked her son.

"Yes mommy." replied the four year old with raven hair and his mother's lavender eyes.

"Now hurry and good luck ." Hinata smiled.

"Akira! Wait up!" Megumi addressed the blonde haired boy. (guess who's his parents are.)" Here comes Jinei."

"About time you showed up Jinei." Akira chuckled.

"Shut up."

Fin.


End file.
